Party Hard!  An AkuRoku Christmas Gift
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Roxas is a shy, secretly gay sophomore in a whole new world: an exclusively-senior party hosted by Riku, most popular boy in school. But the reason Roxas showed up was because he's secretly in love with Riku's best friend, Axel! Will he get the guy?


**My Christmas gift to you, a quick oneshot I may go back and improve later. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas to all of FanFiction!**

* * *

It was the party of the year. Hot, sweaty teenagers who thought this was the most important night of their lives: closely squished together in the home of Riku Highwind, the most popular kid to ever walk through the doors of Twilight Town High School. The music was so loud you couldn't hear yourself thinking (if you were coherent enough to be thinking at this point, the smells of sweat and alcohol hung heavily in the air) and the throbbing beat took over for your heart, pulsing through your entire body like an earthquake. The lighting was low, with laser beams casting colored spots upon the room.

A meek sophomore sat in a corner, observing in silence, figuring that even if he were to speak, no one would hear him. His blonde hair was spiked up as usual, in a messy array of short points atop his head. In the strange lighting, it was currently shaded a brownish-orange color, though it usually was tinged a more honey-yellow. This party was almost exclusively seniors with a few juniors that were hand picked by Riku himself to be invited, though they were primarily well-developed girls that fawned over him most of the time, flaunting their 'goodies' like trophies.

So why, of all people, was a young boy… a sophomore who wasn't really popular at all (he only had five friends)… who was kind of geeky, a student that just barely missed the mark for honor roll every quarter… why was he invited to Riku's party?

The boy sighed. Not that he was complaining. He liked Riku, he was actually a nice person at heart, they had been lab partners the previous year and the silver-haired boy was actually very capable of passing with higher grades than the blond, but Riku wasn't the reason he had shown up.

Our little blonde was named Roxas Strife, and he was secretly gay. The only people who knew were his two female friends: Ollette and Naminé, and his father. His dad was actually the first to know, he confronted his son about his suspicions when Roxas was in seventh grade. Roxas broke down into tears and admitted it to him. Luckily, his father was a very understanding man and was there to support him the whole time.

Roxas was at Riku's party not because it was considered an honor to be invited by the silverette, but because Roxas had a major crush on Riku's best friend: Axel Leonheart. His vibrant, bright red hair was long and spiky, and Roxas was ashamed to admit how curious he was as to whether or not it was as soft as it was in his fantasies. He was constantly thinking about Axel, and it drove him crazy. Roxas shifted slightly as a shiver crept down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes had spotted the glowing acid-green eyes of the redhead, and he was watching Axel intently when he realized he was painfully turned on.

Panicking, he brought his knees up under his baggy sweater, concealing the part of him he despised for bringing every one of his dreams to a halt. They always ended the same: Axel would be kissing him, then suddenly discovers Roxas' 'package'. The redhead would pull away in shock and Roxas would wake up crying and sticky with a throbbing arousal he would then have to get rid of.

_'Why did I have to be born a guy? Why couldn't I be a girl? Then Axel would want me…'_ he thought sadly. All he wanted was for Axel to accept him and acknowledge his feelings, but every time he looked up at Axel when he was with Riku, he seemed to be getting death glares from the redhead. _'Axel hates me…'_

He looked up and tipped his head in confusion. Axel was scanning the heads of the party, as if he were looking for someone in particular. Riku was right beside him, talking, so who else could he be looking for?

_'He probably has a girlfriend. Though that kind of news is usually spewing out of Naminé and Ollette's mouths right away, and I haven't heard anything…'_

Roxas gasped as his deep blue eyes met venom-green. Axel looked at him intently for a moment with a smile before patting Riku on the shoulder, who simply nodded and motioned towards Roxas with his glass of what was probably whiskey.

_'Axel just smiled at me! Oh, shit… I hope he's not coming to beat me up or something…'_

Axel weaved his way ungracefully through the crowd, which wasn't easy considering the fact that Axel was six-foot-five and lanky. Luckily, he was also very slim, so he managed to make his way over to Roxas without too much difficulty.

When the redhead reached him, he motioned for Roxas to follow him, but the blond simply blinked stupidly. Axel furrowed his brow, taking Roxas by the hand and leading him up the stairs and into a dark room, pinning him against a wall. _'Dear god, I'm going to die!'_

But instead of stabbing him, Axel pushed forward and claimed Roxas' lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

_"Roxas… I'm madly in love with you and have been for a long time. Please… you like me too, don't you? I can see it in your eyes… your beautiful blue eyes…"_

_"Don't be silly, Axel, you're a guy! Two guys can't love each other!"_

_"That's a lie and you know it, Roxas. You like me… right?"_

_"No… Axel, you're freaking me out…"_

_He looked at the blond, distraught. "But I…. I thought…"_

_"How could I ever love you? You're a freak! That hair and those eyes are major weird! And the teardrop tattoos? So lame!"_

_"Roxas, please no… no… no!"_

* * *

Axel shot up in bed and sighed. "Another dream… I'm sick of this. I have to call Riku…"

**-What?-**

"I need you to invite Roxas Strife to the party. No questions asked."

**-Ax, I've known you long enough to know you're crazy about that kid. Don't deny it, I know.-**

"So will you?"

**-No promises that he'll go, but I'll invite him tomorrow.-**

"You're the best, Riku."

**-I know.-**

"Jackass."

**-Love you too, pal.-**

"Later."

**-Bye.-**

Axel fell back onto his bed with a sigh. "Roxas…"

* * *

_**Back to the present…**_

* * *

"Roxas… I'm madly in love with you and have been for a long time. Please… you like me too, don't you? I can see it in your eyes… your beautiful blue eyes…"

"Don't be silly, Axel, you're a guy! Two guys can't love each other!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Roxas. You like me… right?"

Roxas looked down and blushed. "Y-yes… I like you…"

"Roxas…" Axel went to kiss him but was stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever we do tonight… it's real, right?"

"Yes. Oh, God, Roxas, yes… it's real. It's real, my love… okay?"

Roxas nodded slowly and Axel's mouth was upon his again. With a moan, he tangled his fingers in Axel's hair, moaning louder as he felt the intense softness of the spikes. Axel's tongue had somehow slipped in and was now ravishing his mouth before Axel pulled away to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Roxas' succulent neck.

When the redhead reached one particular spot on his neck, he sucked harshly; biting the nerves and making Roxas melt with pleasure.

"More… please, Axel, more!"

* * *

_**Insert smut here**_

* * *

"Axel…" he gasped.

"I love you…" Axel breathed softly, panting for breath as he gingerly kissed along his lover's jawline. "You're so beautiful…"

"I… I love you too… Axel…" Roxas whispered, looking deeply into Axel's eyes.

Axel smiled. "I can never get over how much I love your eyes…"

"Well, I love all of you," the blond smirked. "Every last inch."

"Mm…" he pecked his lips. "I know what that feels like, loving every molecule of your cute little being… you're just too cute, Roxas."

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah, Rox?"

"Are we… together?"

"If you want to be, we can be…"

"Yes! Yes, Axel, I want to be yours forever…"

"Anything you wish, my love."

* * *

"Axel?"

"Mm? What's wrong, love?" the redhead embraced him softly from behind, showering his shoulder with kisses.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Riku's party."

"That was nine years ago, babe."

"Mm, but I still remember how much I loved you back then…"

"You don't love me now?" Axel nipped his ear.

Roxas smiled. "I'm thinking about it…" he teased, pretending to think for a moment before kissing Axel swiftly, pulling the other man down on top of him on the bed. "Yeah, I think I still love you."

"That's a relief. I don't know what I would do if my cute little housewife fell out from under my spell…"

"You're quite the warlock…" he purred. "I find that sexy in a man…" Roxas gasped as his neck was attacked by teeth and harsh sucks on every sensitive spot his husband had discovered over their four years of dating, two years of engagement, and three years of marriage. "Axel!" he moaned.

The redhead licked his lips. "You're beautiful like this. Such a pretty sight, you under me… writhing… gasping my name in pleasure as I ravage you…"

Soon enough, they were lying beside each other, panting and basking in the afterglow of their mutual orgasms.

"I love you… you're so beautiful…" Axel lazily kissed his neck.

"I love you too…" Roxas smiled. "Always have, always will."

"_Merry Christmas, love…"_

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM KIYUX! (that's meeeeeeee!)**


End file.
